


You are a Dad?

by arashiwolfprincess



Series: Thiaka Corp [2]
Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Company and Business, Alternate Universe-Modern Time, Businessman Ramses, Daddy Moses, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Implied Slash, Jealous and Peeve Ramses, Kidfic, M/M, Playboy CEO Ramses, Thiaka Corporation, minor to some language, oc-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in the office to work late, Moses seems anxious to head home. Ramses rather curious why his friend/lover is reacting like this is surprise to find out a secret that Moses never mention before, he has a kid. How come he never known about it and hearing the reply makes him hope whatever it is between them will grow and remain strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are a Dad?

**Author's Note:**

> Arashi: This is the next oneshot in for the Thiaka Corporation verse featuring a little oc daughter for Moses and rather Jealous Ramses.
> 
> Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. I just own the plot and any original characters feature unless state so. There is no money made of this fic.

Brown eyes gazes at the clock seeing the time is passing to the time he should head home but with all the paperwork in the marketing and advertising department backlog it be a good while other than behind him, Ramses makes some comments of the experience interns to the new ones entering in his department. Moses makes sure to hum at the appropriate moments rather distracted.  His eyes turning once more to the clock making his fingers twitch as he will soon have to make a call at his house not realizing he must have miss some important information.

He hears Ramses call his name, “Moses.”

He bites back a yell seeing Ramses, his boss and at times lover, gazing at him with a raise brow. He flushes knowing there are some information of his life that Ramses doesn’t know about. Other than how can he bring it up as well? Other than why? Ramses despite the fact they have sex, rather wonderful sex but that’s what it is. Other than how can he put it in his work information he has a child.

Funny thing been he thought it may be the worst mistake during his college days but in reality it is the most precious thing he has in his life. His baby girl, Amaya or basically known to his family as Mia, who came to live with him recently. He sighs looking at his pocket where his phone is on vibrate. He will have to call his sister and younger brother who is keeping an eye on her for him.

Barley glancing at Ramses, he said, “Ramses I have to make a call. I’ll be right back.”

Ramses watch Moses slip out of the room pulling out his phone dialing quickly. His dark blue eyes narrow into slits as suspicion bubbles. He debates to follow to eavesdrop on the conversation or not.

Meanwhile, Moses listen to the ringing when the familiar voice of his older sister, Miriam answers, “Hey Moses. Where are you?”

“I’m still at work, Sis,” Moses replies taking a deep breath leaning against the wall as his eyes shut feeling guilty and regret not realizing Ramses is nearby watching.

Soon a small voice comes on the line asking, “Daddy will you be home in time to tuck me in and read me a story?”

Heart filling up with warmth, Moses assures, “I’ll try baby.”

In the shadows, Ramses’s eyes narrows even more as he mutters under his breath, “Moses what are you hiding?

Jealous bubbles in his veins as he listens to the soft, loving voice Moses is taking on to whoever it is on the phone he’s talking with.  It feels like an arrow is just shot through his heart.

“I know Sweetheart,” Moses said, “I’ll try to get off as soon I can.”

“Promise Daddy?” Mia ask, hesitation in her voice along with some fear which breaks Moses’s heart hearing it.

“I promise, sweet little Mimi,” Moses said whispering his bye before hanging up only to turn around finding the icy dark blue eyes belonging to Ramses Thiaka in front of him makes him stiffen.

Ramses leans forward making the shorter man take a step back while the possessive, angry growl hisses out, “Who are you talking to? A girlfriend or a boyfriend you have set on the side that I have no idea about?”

Fighting his own temper starting to rise at the accusations makes Moses snap, “I was on the phone with my daughter, you royal son of a bitch asshole. I did mention to you earlier that I have to leave early but you didn’t believe me.”  
  
“You are a dad? Since when? Where did a kid appear?” Ramses grinds out the questions as millions of thoughts run through his mind.

“Her name is Amaya but she goes by Mia.” Moses answers running a hand through his hair messing it up which Ramses’s fingers itch to fix while a sad expression appears in Moses’s eyes. “She just move in earlier this week actually. I had a heavy relationship that seems to be leading to a marriage in college with a girlfriend there but we ended it as friends.”

Feeling like an asshole, Ramses ask softly, “Where is her mother?”

“Sick in a hospital and has stage 4 cancer as well,” Moses states looking in the distance looking helpless which Ramses wish to sooth all his worries. “Look Ramses I know we are together in this strange thing whatever is going on but I’m not cheating on you. Why should I? I do love you. I just can’t stay late for those late hours as I use to.”

“Why didn’t you mention anything before?” Ramses questions, wincing a little as confusion and hurt appears in his eyes which Moses never reveal before.

“Because you mention that one time when there been a few possible scares from the mistresses about being pregnant, that kids will just ruin one’s life. Ramses I hate to tell you this that it’s not true. Mia is the best thing that happen to me. You on the other hand probably won’t understand since you like to have fun and live like a bachelor without a care. Other than you are a playboy. Yes I do have feelings for you and we’re together but I have to think of not just myself but my daughter. I rather not chose I can help it,” Moses said, looking at his feet finding the tiles rather interesting.

“So I like having fun what can I say,” Ramses jokes only to earn a deadpan look making him sigh. “I’m slowly leaving the playboy life behind, but it may be some time before I’m out of it completely.”

He lifts Moses’s chin giving a small smile brushing their lips together. He pulls away saying softly, “Whenever you are ready I would like to meet this little one of yours. I do love you as well.”

A shy smile touches Moses’s lips as he looks into Ramses’s dark blue eyes finding he’s taking the news rather well.  He takes in the words being said and knows their relationship is still rocky since they are in the transition from friends to lovers despite the sex they have.


End file.
